True Friends
by rasenkunai03
Summary: Hinaro and Karuke's Academy days show that Hinaro picked up his father's trait of protecting his friends naruhina,sakusasu, and inochou. Please enjoy and comment


True Friends

By: Rasenkunai03

Disclaimer:

Okay guys, you know the drill I don't own Naruto, but if I did NaruxHina would be true. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!

thought( ) extra info

**Iruka: **Okay class, that's the end of the lesson today, but remember to bring something to swim in tomorrow. We're learning how to swim.

**Karuke: **Swimming?that mark is way to embarrassing for people to seeUmm….. Iruka-sensei, could I speak to you please?

**Iruka: **Sure what's up, Karuke?

**Hinaro**: Karuke, I'll meet you outside. Okay?

**Karuke: **Okay, see ya in a minute.

**Iruka: **So, Karuke, what's on your mind?

**Karuke:** Umm…… is there any way I could skip this lesson, or at least take it alone?

**Iruka: **Sure, if you plan on not graduating this year. Why? Are you afraid to swim?

**Karuke:** No, that's not it at all. I have this embarrassing mark on my chest (it looks like the mark Sasuke has on his nose when he goes into his Final Curse Seal Form), and only Hinaro knows about it. If the other kids see it, they'll laugh at me.

**Iruka: **I'm sorry ,Karuke. There is no way you can get out of this without never graduating from the Academy. Besides, you're one of the top students in the class. Don't let this stop you.

While walking through the halls on his way outside Karuke thought to himself…

**Karuke:** Maybe I can play sick. Then I can make up the class later. Nah, Kiba's kid is still out sick, he'll see the mark too. Aha! I'll skip school altogether. No, 'cause everyone in Konohagakure knows me and that I should be in school. I'm doomed

Once he was outside…

**Hinaro: **Don't worry, Karuke, you'll find a way out of this.

**Karuke: **How did you know what I was talking to Iruka-sensei about?

**Hinaro: **My mom's cousin ,Neji, taught me an advanced Byakugan. With it, I can see someone's thoughts or read their lips. I'm sorry I was nosy, but you're my best friend, and I was worried.

**Karuke:** It's alright. I was going to tell you anyway.

**Hinaro: **C'mon, let's go home.

On the way home…

**Hinaro: **So how are you going to get out of this?

**Karuke: **…

**Hinaro: **That's alright. One of us will think of something before the time comes. Talk to you tomorrow.

**Karuke:** Bye

When Karuke walked in the house, he took off his shoes and gloomily headed up to his room to lie down and think……….. About an hour later….

**Sakura: **Karuke, have you finished your homework?

There was no answer.

**Sakura:** Karuke?

There was still no answer.

**Sakura: **Karuke, are you asleep?!

Then she turned to her husband.

**Sakura: **Sasuke, Karuke isn't answering. Is something wrong with him?

**Sasuke:** How am I supposed to know? I just got home. The last time I saw him was this morning before he went to school.

Sakura then rushed up to her son's room, but she found his window open and him not there. Then she rushed back downstairs and informed her husband.

**Sasuke:** WHAT?!!

**Sakura: **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! You'll wake Sasara! The nursery walls haven't been soundproofed!!

**Sasuke: **Whatever! I'm gonna find my son NOW!

Sasuke then bolted out the door.

**Sasara: **Waaahh! Mommy!

**Sakura: **Coming, Sasara!Sasuke, hurry

Later at the Uzumaki residence…

**Hinaro: **We are fighting dreamers… I love this song!!

**Karuke: **Psssssssssssst!!!

Karuke threw a rock at Hinaro's window.

**Hinaro: **Huh?

Hinaro looked out the window

**Hinaro: **Karuke, what are you doing here?

**Karuke:** I need to talk to you.

**Hinaro: **About what?

**Karuke: **It's this swimming thing.

**Hinaro: **Oh, okay. I'll be out in a second.

Hinaro found a light jacket, and then went outside to talk to his friend.

**Karuke: **Hinaro, do you know any way out of this?

**Hinaro: **No. You're just going to have to do it.

**Karuke:** Okay, but if it goes wrong you'll still be my friend, right?

**Hinaro: **Of course! Why would I stop being your friend?

**Karuke: **Well…, I figured with you being the coolest kid in the class you wouldn't want to be called a loser's friend.

**Hinaro: **I couldn't care less about what those idiots think! You're my friend and that's that!

**Karuke: **Okay, I feel a lot better. I just hope that gigantic Ijou Akimichi doesn't make fun of me.

**Hinaro: **Whatever, if he makes fun of you, say something about his jelly rolls

**Karuke: **laugh Alright, thanks and I'll see you tomorrow.

**Hinaro: **Bye!

Right after Karuke left and was out of sight, his father appeared!

**Hinaro: **Sauske-sensei! Why are you breathing so hard?

**Sasuke: **I've been pant, pant searching for pant Karuke. deep breath Has he been here?

**Hinaro: **Yeah, he just left toward your house.

**Sasuke: **Thanks! Later.

When Karuke got back home, he explained to his mother why he left in the first place.

**Sakura:** I completely understand, Karuke.

**Karuke: **You do?

**Sakura: **Yes, because when I was just a little younger than you, people used to make fun of my forehead.

**Karuke:** Why? It looks fine now.

**Sakura: **chuckle Thank you, but I soon found out from my best friend Ino that they made fun of me because I tried to hide it.

**Karuke:** So… If I show it off, then they won't laugh?

**Sakura: **It worked for me.

**Karuke: **Okay, I'll try it.

**Sakura: **Alright, time for you to get some sleep. Good night.

**Karuke: **Good night.

Sakura kissed her son's forehead then left the room so he could sleep.

The next day…..

**Naruto: **Hinaro, come on downstairs son; Karuke is here.

**Hinaro: **Okay, I'll go out the window. Bye dad.

On the way to the Academy….

**Karuke: **I think I found a way out of this.

**Hinaro:** That's great! What is it?

**Karuke: **Don't worry about it.

**Hinaro: **Why won't you tell me?

**Karuke: **I just did.

**Hinaro: **Oohhhhhh, okay. You solution is not to worry about it.

**Karuke: **Now that you understand, let's go before we're late.

By the Academy pool…

**Karuke:** Hinaro, I'm having seco-

**Hinaro: **I'm sorry, Karuke, but shut up. I'm not trying to be mean, but if you start to second guess yourself, we'll be right back where we started.

**Karuke: **Alright. Here goes nothing.

Karuke took off his shirt and was getting ready to jump in the pool when….

**Ijou Akimichi: **Hey, guys, look at that ugly mark on Karuke's chest!

**Everyone else: **Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Hinaro: **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!!

**Ijou:** Who do you think you're talking to, runt?

**Hinaro: **Shut your face, fatso.

**Ijou: **Who are you calling fat?

**Hinaro: **Shut your fat face, got it?

**Ijou: **Stop talking about me! sniffle

**Hinaro: **Hey, Karuke, don't you dare go into that locker room crying.

**Karuke: **Why? sniffle That fat idiot embarrassed me enough already.

**Hinaro: **I'll embarrass him; will that make you feel better?

**Karuke: **…...

**Hinaro: **Hey, fatboy, you're so stupid, you stole free bread then called it the crime of the century.

Everyone Else: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hinaro:** You know what else? You're so fat that when we're in the class room you sit next to everybody.

Everyone else: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ijou: **Stop saying mean things about me. cry, cry,cry

**Hinaro: **I got one more. Here we go tubby. You'r-

**Ijou: **What did you call me?!

**Tekari Nara: **Ohhh, Hinaro, you did it now.

**Ijou: **That's it, runt! No one and I mean no one calls me tubby! Human Boulder!!!

**Hinaro: **You couldn't mash a banana with that piece of crap!! Here's a real jutsu! Rasengan!!

**Ijou:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Ijou went flying into the pool and made a humongous splash!

**Everyone else: **Whoa!

**Karuke: **Thanks for sticking up for me, Hinaro.

**Hinaro: **It's nothing. I just won't tolerate anyone messing with my friends.

**Karuke:** No, I mean it; you really are a true friend.

**Everyone else: **Awwww.

**Hinaro:** Shut up, you saps!

**Iruka: **Hey, Ijou, since you're so eager to swim, how about you show your friends how to do a proper freestyle stroke by doing 20 laps of it for being in my pool before I said start!

**Ijou: **cry, cry, cry, cry

**Hinaro & Karuke: **Yeah!!

Look out for the alternate ending of True Friends coming soon! Also, my next fanfic will be about NaruxHina's first date for all of you NaruxHina fans!!


End file.
